<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rings and Decaying Flowers by SleepyChaoticEntity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846353">Rings and Decaying Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity'>SleepyChaoticEntity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2019 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Taako and Ango are dead, Writober 2019, short and sweet, straight up y'all, yes it is I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper Squad makes a visit to a couple of their favourite people</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Bluejeans &amp; Taako, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup &amp; Taako (The Adventure Zone)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2019 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rings and Decaying Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I realize I am posting these a year late. That is for a reason. For those who enjoyed my vld stuff you may be pleased to hear that I have decided to rewrite vld entirely. Next month I will be posting this years writober pieces, day by day, to drum up some people and excitement so that I finish it. </p>
<p>For now, enjoy my TAZ Balance fics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here they were again. Every year for the last thousand years, and here they’d be for the next thousand. Two days a year, every year until time stops. Standing here, remembering the things that forged them, allowed them to grow into the reapers - people - they are today. Each of them with a lightly decaying flower, all three twisting their rings. </p>
<p>A ring inscribed <em>My Beloved Sister</em>. A ring inscribed <em>My Beloved Brother</em>. A ring inscribed with <em>My Beloved Lover</em> with a small, ruby heart. Three rings gifted from the same man to his closest companions. Next to him lies his protege and adopted son. They each leave a flower and a message for the man they've come to celebrate that day.</p>
<p>“I miss you, I love you and I do my best to please you every day Koko,” Lup whispered, laying a hoary stock against his headstone.</p>
<p>Barry came up next. “We still feel your presence everyday Taako. Rest well.” Punctuated with a single daffodil.</p>
<p>“You are the love of my undeath, and I miss you.” Kravitz barely said, leaving his red rose between the daffodil and stock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea is that Taako and Ango, and everyone else, have passed on. Existing in the afterlife would still be exhausting, especially once you're the only one left of your friends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>